Chaos in the Organization
by FangedWriter
Summary: The Organization must take in two more Nobodys. More mass chaos will break out when the two newcomes arrive, and some dreams will come through! R


Prologue- The Deranged Letter of Doom

**Hello everyone! Here I am again! This idea was in my head and refused to die XD. So yeah here's more chaos from the mind of FangedWriter. Some people might be out of character, I hope not. But I haven't been able to finish Chain of Memories. So yeah. And for this new little story, I have come up with an idea for my disclaimers. Might be weird, I have warned you, but I came up with this late one night.**

_**Pushes one of her OC's out.**_

_**FangedWriter: Say hello everyone to my friend Chaz, or my character Chaz anyway, he might not be friends with me XD**_

_**Chaz (glaring at his creator): FangedWriter does not own Kingdom Hearts, or whatever she insists on calling herself here.**_

_**FangedWriter: Anyway, he's one of my story characters in one that I'm currently outlining. He's one of my characters that if he was alive would probably kill me for stuff I did. **_

_**Chaz: Yes, I would.**_

_**FangedWriter: Can't kill me though, Chaz Kay**_

_**Chaz: My name is not Chaz Kay!! **_

_**FangedWriter: I created you, yes it is!**_

_**Chaz: My full name, but nobody is allowed to call me by my full name!! I-**_

_**Both FangedWriter and Chaz stops dead as another OC comes onto the stage.**_

_**Other OC: Chaz Kay! Come on back!**_

_**Chaz: And tell him to stop calling me Chaz Kay!**_

_**FangedWriter: Hey, Maximillion is your-**_

_**FangedWriter is tackled and goes flying out of sight. She pops back up for a sec, handing out today's chapter.**_

_**FangedWriter: Hope you enjoy! Now please excuse me for a couple pages.**_

The Organization was in it's general state of mid morning chaos when the letter arrived. Axel was trying to cook breakfast in the kitchen for everybody, but, as usual, had succeeded in charring most of the food. Demyx was beside him, already putting out the fire that wanted to burn the kitchen down. The kitchen table itself was crowded, since there was only one long table in the castle, which was in the meeting room and actually nailed down to the floor, thanks to the ping pong incident. Zexion was desperately trying to tune out the shouting of half the Organization as Axel's fire suddenly sprang up on the fridge. Needless to say, the shouting was disturbing the sanctuary of the book. Luxord and Larxene were knee deep in poker just beside Zexion and were also yelling at each other.

Basically, when Xemnas checked the mail, discovering the letter, he had to do a bit of mighty loud yelling to be heard.

"Shut up!" He screamed the fifth time.

Everyone stopped dead in what they were doing. Xemnas paused before continuing, simply staring at the people around him and silently wondering why he had ever chosen them. Larxene had left the table during one of Xemnas's shouts, and now had a firm grip on Axel's hair. A ring of flame was just hovering around Axel, just waiting to be let go. Half of Luxord's playing deck was all over the kitchen, and Demyx's organization uniform had several slices to prove what they had been used for. Zexion had climbed to the top of one of the cupboards, stretched out so he could read in some kind of peace.

"Well, what?" Axel demanded, the ring of fire around him pulsing.

Anybody outside of the organization would have figured that he would have been killed for talking back to what was basically his boss and in such a way. Everybody in the organization though knew that any type of social law was lost when Axel was in that kind of mood.

"We have mail."

That was enough to shock the whole crew in the kitchen to farther silence. Mail?

"I thought our address was private,'' Zexion said from the top of one of the cupboards.

Xemnas sighed, massaging a temple where a promising headache was forming.

"It is."

"That makes no sense."

"I know,'' Xemnas said.

"What's it say?" Larxene asked, turning away from Axel.

"There's people coming here to live with us."

There was a thud as Zexion hit the floor.

In seconds the rest of the Organization was coming downstairs, the half of them that were late sleepers.

"What the heck is going on?" Roxas demanded, his eyes barely open. "What was that noise?"

"That was Zexion,'' Larxene answered, smirking. "Fell off the cupboard."

"Is that a letter you're holding, Xemnas?" Vexen asked, ignoring Zexion as he tried to get back up.

"Yes."

"Thought our address was private."

Xemnas sighed again, shaking his head.

"The address is indeed private and this is indeed a letter. It says that there will be two people coming to live with us."

The newcomers woke up quite suddenly at that news.

"What?" Xigbar shouted. "How is that possible?"

"Who sent that?" Axel yelled a second after.

"I don't know who sent it, okay? It says that they're Nobodies just like us."

"Okay, so they're Nobodies, but don't we have a say?" Xaldin demanded to know.

"Evidently not. It says they're already on their way and the first one will get here today. Her name's Raixek."

"Her?" Larxene repeated.

There was a pause of silence and then laughter.

"You won't be the only girl anymore!" Demyx laughed.

Larxene was giving the familiar look of death and the nearest ones to her were backing away.

"Don't you dare short circuit anything in here,'' Xemnas warned, the only one who could easily look her dead in the eyes when she got that way.

Xemnas left the room, taking the letter along with him, not bothering to say anything else to anyone. It was obvious that he didn't want more people there. After all, the Organization wasn't even organized really, and adding an outside source would be deadly.

In the kitchen, everyone looked at each other.

"This is not good,'' Axel said.

"Duh! What the heck is this girl going to be like?"

"Face it, Larxene, you're just mad because you won't be the only girl anymore."  
"Shut up, Luxord!"

"It's true though, right?"

"If all of you don't shut up, I will kill every one of you."  
"Hey, Larxene-"

Half of the kitchen promptly short circuited, causing a very angry Xemnas to come back in the room within seconds.

"What did I tell you?" He shouted.

Nobody answered him, the kitchen was empty.

Xemnas resisted all urge to bang his head off a wall. Later today a complete stranger would be coming to live in their home. He had no idea what this girl was going to be like, but she was a girl, and that alone spelled trouble.

He looked down at the letter that was still in his hands and named it the Deranged Letter of Doom.

Well, it was fitting, wasn't it?

_**FangedWriter enters the stage of the computer again, peeking around corners.**_

_**FangedWriter: Hi everyone, I think everything's sorted out. Chaz almost killed me, but hey, Maximillion has every right to call him Chaz Kay, just like Chaz can call Maximillion Max**_

_**FangedWriter ducks and a book goes flying over her head.**_

_**FangedWriter: You evil little monkeys!**_

_**FangedWriter chases after her two OC's that have gone rampant through the computer.**_

_**Maximillion: What did you just call me?**_

_**FangedWriter (Stopping dead and sighing): Forgot, Maximillion isn't from Earth. That makes no sense to him. Fine, You evil little demon!**_

_**Maximillion (calling back over his shoulder): Thanks for the compliment.**_

_**FangedWriter: And forgot that he is a half demon. (turns back to audience that's probably wondering what the heck is going on) Hi again. My idea to use my OCs popped into my head and refused to go away. So yeah, that was more randomness from the brain of FangedWriter. The two OCs come from my current story. They're two of the main characters. Maximillion is indeed half demon. Chaz is human, and is the only one of the party that can tell that Maximillion isn't human. (FangedWriter looks around) I will not say more. Chaz Kay is glaring at me. XD**_

_**Please leave a review and let me know what you think, about both the story and the disclaimer. Thanks to all my reviewers!!**_


End file.
